infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Archivist
The Archivist is one of 3 Blood Sentinels in Infinity Blade II, fought after beating Thane for the first time. The Archivist guards one of the seals to the Vault of Tears, which holds the Worker of Secrets. Despite having lived for a long time, the Archivist is not Deathless and instead an immortal human (similar to Archarin). Infinity Blade 2 Upon Siris's second rebirth after defeating Thane, he returns in order to free the Worker of Secrets. Siris then comes across the Archivist, the first Blood Sentinel standing in front of a giant stone tablet engraved with markings. The Archivist tells Siris that he should not have come and laments that Siris is probably only a pawn in greater schemes. He also tells Siris that the place they stand in was once the home of a great evil who is now gone, slain by Raidriar on the plains of Koroth. Despite that, the Archivist says that he remained to study, ponder, and question. Before engaging Siris, the Archivist tells him that he will kill him with his blood spilt in remorse. During the battle, the Archivist is shocked to see that it is not only a Deathless fighting him but Ausar himself (as Siris). Upon his defeat, the Archivist warns Ausar that he has begun something he cannot finish and that before he unlocks the rest of the seals, the whole place will come crashing down and the Worker will die with it. Afterwards, Siris plunges his hand into the seal, killing himself in the process and breaking one of the seals restricting access to the Worker. Tactics First Encounter The Archivist starts out at level 50 with no resistances or elemental attacks (despite wielding the Sacrum blades, which are dark-branded when used by Siris). He is classified as a dual-bladed enemy. As of the Vault of Tears update, he can also leap back and fire blades of dark energy in a similar fashion to Saydhi's fire pulses and Thane's ice bolts, ultimately finishing the volley with a leaping overhead slash. Dialogue Trivia *The Archivist has the lowest level among the Blood Sentinels upon the player first encountering him at level 50. ** This is in consideration that after defeat, a seal would be broken by Siris and appear lit up on the mural, therefore Thane (as fought during his first encounter at level 25) would not count. * According to the Fiction Podcast, although the Archivist had an extremely long lifespan, he was not actually a Deathless. *The Archivist's voice actor, Jim Cummings, also voices the Disney characters Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger. He also voices Honda Ohnaka in the Clone Wars series, and Loremaster Cho in World of Warcraft. *The person supposedly killed by Raidriar on the plains of Koroth that the Archivist refers to is Ausar the Vile (which is Siris). However, he was evidently not killed with the Infinity Blade (or at least not in its charged state) due to Siris remaining alive afterwards. *No matter how high the player's rebirths are, he appears to be slower than other dual wielding enemies. * The massive stone with engravings ends up being the holding place for the Redeemer that apparently can be activated by TEL by touching a spot on the stone. The Redeemer then rises out of the ground on a pedestal. Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Large enemies